grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Skalengeck
Clint Vickers Joshua Hall Buxton Jacobs Will Gus Campbell Brian Tzu |seen = Grimm: The Warlock Issue 3 |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} A Skalengeck (SKAA-lən-gek; Grimm: SKA-lən-gek; pl: -gecken; Germ. Skalen "measuring scales" + Geck "fop") or Lungnan (Taiw. lung "dragon" + nan "south") is a lizard-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 Nick saw Cecil after he was arrested for a crime. Cecil woged briefly into a Skalengeck; at the time, Nick did not recognize the type. Two Skalengecken named Clint Vickers and Joshua Hall rob a local spice shop, and kill Freddy Calvert the owner. Nick gets a call from Rosalee, who says that the two Skalengecken returned, but she stabbed one. Nick and Hank go to their apartment, and the two Skalengecken fire their guns at them, but get away, due to Hank's hallucination. Later, Rosalee gets two tickets to a Wesen crack house from Cecil. While searching, Nick finds them, and he tries to shoot Nick, but Nick knocks him out, but the gun shots scare the other Wesen in the crack house. When the other Skalengeck holds Monroe at gunpoint, Rosalee uses a brick and knocks him down, allowing Nick to arrest him. Season 2 Two Skalengecken are hired by Arbok, a Königschlange, who assigned them for the job of killing Monroe, as a way to send a message to those Wesen that are friends of a Grimm. But one of them dies after an attempt to rape Angelina Lasser, who kills him in self-defense, so Arbok decides to hire her to do the job of the dead. The other one, Terrence, is killed by Monroe after he shoots Angelina. A Skalengeck named Gus Campbell along with Cole Pritchard and Krystal Fletcher, a Blutbaden couple, went on a robbing spree fully woged breaking the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex. When he wanted to leave the group after Cole killed two people, Cole attacked him. Krystal stopped Cole, but then she woged and bit out Gus' throat. Another Skalengeck, Cecil, was behind the bar, while Monroe was asking about the bank robbery. Characteristics When they woge, they gain pale yellow scaled skin over their face, have forked tongues and sharp pointy teeth. They also have three gills on both sides of their neck. The exact purpose of these gills are unknown, but Clint Vickers and Joshua Hall were seen venting Jay fumes that they inhaled out of them, so it is clear that the gills are part of the Skalengeck respiratory system. They appear to be slightly stronger than humans, but not by much. They are however quite fast. Interestingly, they obviously don't have the regenerative power that many actual lizards have, as seen in , where one sustained an injury on his leg and had to manually sew it closed. Behavior Skalengeck usually intimidate their prey by greeting them with a hostile grin and their tongues hanging out. They are a species not renown for their intelligence, or width of knowledge. They are often aggressive, irrational, and violent. This can lead them to try and take on far superior opponents. The majority of them are criminals ranging from addicts and sexual abusers, to robbers and murders. However, there are more intelligent and more competent Skalengeck such as Gus Campbell. They're stereotypically drug addicts, or involved with possession. Joshua Hall and Clint Vickers are both addicted to Jay, and Cecil is a drug dealer. Its been implied in their main appearances that they are somewhat masochist, and enjoy inhaling things. Images Cecil morph.png|An early animation test of Cecil woged Angry_Perp.jpg|The Skalengeck, Cecil, from the Pilot (final animation). Skalengeck.png Skalengeck Hall1.png Skalengeck2.png Skalengeck3.png Skalengeck Hall2.png|Joshua Hall as he is about to run from Monroe. 206_-_Buxton_Jacobs_woged_as_Skalengeck.png|Buxton Jacobs woged as Skalengeck. 214-Gus woged.png Trivia *Skalengecken are not affected by pepper spray. Monroe assumes that they actually like it. . See also *Grimm Guide profile Category:Gekkotan Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German